


Happy Mother's Day to Me

by supernaturalismalifetumblr



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalismalifetumblr/pseuds/supernaturalismalifetumblr





	Happy Mother's Day to Me

“All quiet on the battle front?” Jared giggles as you walk in slowly to the bedroom. He’s half lying – half sitting up while watching TV, waiting for you.

“Those kids, they hate going to bed when you’re home.” You scoff, giving your head a shake. You shrug out of your sweater and slip in to the sheets next to your husband.

“I hate going to bed too.” He laughs.

“You’re thirty four man – child.” You shake your head and pull your pillow under your head, and look up to your husband peering down at you.

“But I’m your thirty – four year old man – child.” He laughs and shakes his head.

You mumble a whatever, and wait until the TV is off to fully relax. Long arms wrap around you, and your giant man tucks your head under his chin, a protective and comforting gesture you always missed when he was in Vancouver.

The next morning, you find your space heater is gone, the bed next to you replaced by your dogs Sadie and Domino. You’re cocooned in blankets, warmth barely escaping from your bed.

Elated giggles reach you from your master bedroom, and you know something exciting is happening without you in the kitchen. Your eyes adjust to the light of your master bedroom, and see Jared’s sweater precariously placed on the rocking chair in the corner of your room.

There were many nights spent rocking your little son, and then your daughter to sleep. You slip in to your sweat pants and his sweater and slowly walk down to your family, enjoying the sounds filling your home.

You peak in to your kitchen, and your little daughter is standing next to your husband on a stool, attempting to mix something at your kitchen aide.

“Not too much Addy, not too much. Oh!” he laughs as a plume of pancake batter fills the air. You chuckle and try not to say anything.

Connor your oldest son sits across from them, and he’s coloring something. He giggles at his sister and dad, but sees you.

“MOMMY!”

“Dang it, I was caught. I was trying to sneak up on you three.” You smile, walking in.

“You were posed to seep in and we. And we were posed to bring you bekfast in bed mommy,” Addy replies earnestly. She launches herself from her standing spot and you catch her in the knick of time.

“Oh man. I think I’d rather have breakfast at the table with my three favorite people. How about that?” you ask, ruffling her hair and kissing her messy cheek.

“As long as I can sit by you mommy!” Connor speaks up, walking up to you.

“I think we can manage.” You smile and kiss her cheek once more. It was Connor’s turn for a hug after you let your daughter go, and he wraps his little arms around you, squeezing you tight. He runs off, and his little sister follows, letting you stand.

“Happy mother’s day gorgeous.”

You look to him, sweats hugging him low on his hips, a Dallas Cowboys Tony Romo jersey on, and his hair a mess.

“Happy mother’s day to me.” You wink at him suggestively. He pulls you closely to him, and kisses you slowly.

Your kiss is interrupted as your kids let out happy squeals and shrieks. You look over to your two kids giggling as they start to play with the dogs. Sadie had found your messy – faced daughter, and was sniffing her face for left over pancake batter.

You sigh a happy sigh and giggle at your children, smaller and goofier versions of your husband. “Happy Mother’s Day indeed.”


End file.
